To The End: A Waycest Story
by Johnnycake's Girl
Summary: Mikey has begun to realize his feelings for his older brother... will he get up the nerve to tell him? Heck, will he get up the nerve to tell anyone? WARNINGS: Incest, Slash, Language, Some Lemon Possible In Later Chapters


** Okay, this is my first fanfiction not from The Outsiders. I'm going to start uploading my Outsiders fanfics too, so get excited and spread the word! x3 Rated T for language; I may change the rating to M later on, depending on how the story goes ;) WARNINGS: Incest, Slash, Language **

I turned onto my side, trying to fall asleep. We had a show the next night, and I needed sleep. But I was so deep in thought that I was sure sleep was NEVER going to come. I should have turned on my other side though, because now I was facing my brother. Now I _knew_ sleep was never going to come.

Gerard's eyes were shut and his breathing was steady, so there was no doubt in my mind that he was asleep. But then again, he was a good actor… His freshly-dyed black hair was slightly in his eyes, but still too short to completely cover them up. Unlike some of his 'fans', I really liked his hair this way. I thought it looked better than the mess of hair he had before he cut it for the new album. Gerard was all about public appeal, and chose his fans over his own preference and alter-ego. I really wished he keep his hair just the way it was. But all I could do was give him my opinion. And cut his hair in his sleep… no, that'd be unkind. I couldn't do that to my brother. I loved him too much, and in more ways than I should.

I bit my lip as _that_ thought jumped back to my mind. I hated it, hated the feelings I had for my brother. I was convinced that I was masking them well, but I don't know… the guys know me well enough to know if something's up. Gerard of all people would probably figure it out the fastest… that was the last thing I wanted. I rolled over again, running my fingers through my hair.

"Mikey?"

_Crap,_ I thought, but I rolled back over. I forgot what a light sleeper Gerard was. That's one of the things I hate about tours; I always slept with Gerard and so much as moving would wake him up. "Yeah?"

"You're still awake?" he asked, a vaguely surprised tone in his sleepy voice. "It's, like, two o'clock in the morning."

I smiled, but in the dark he couldn't see it. "Yeah, I've just been thinking, and you know how impossible sleep is when I think."

He chuckled. "Only too well. But can you stop moving? Jesus, I thought there was an earthquake."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I said, biting my lip.

We were silent for a minute, and I thought he had gone back to sleep. Then he spoke again. "I had the strangest dream."

"Really? Was it about an earthquake?" I was trying to be funny. I guess humor doesn't work very well at two in the morning…

"No…" Gerard muttered. He didn't elaborate. Soon I heard his deep, steady breathing again. I sighed.

I shut my eyes, and instantly a picture of Gerard entered my mind. Well, it wasn't exactly Gerard. It was something I had seen on the Internet one time. I had typed in 'My Chemical Romance' to see what people were saying about us, and a picture came up. It was Photo-Shopped, obviously, but I couldn't stop staring at it. I got hard just thinking about it.

It was a picture of Gerard, his knees on the ground, me lying under him and letting him kiss me.

The thing was, I liked it. Gerard came in while I was looking at it though. When he saw what I was looking at, he began to laugh. "You seen that picture before? Someone made it back while we were still working on Revenge. Don't get any ideas." He grinned at me, making me blush. This was only a few weeks before The Black Parade was released. This was when I first started realizing my feelings for my older brother.

I was terrified by these thoughts. I couldn't tell ANYONE because they'd either shun me, tell Gerard, or laugh. Some people might even do all three. At least the Waycest fan girls would be happy.

** Hope you guys like it so far. Please don't flame. Constructive critiscm is good. **


End file.
